The quality of the output of a system that includes a printer can be affected detrimentally by misalignments of various kinds.
It is to be understood that in the present document the expression “printer” designates substantially any printing device that can form an image on a recording medium—for example laser printers, inkjet printers, plotters, and so on—irrespective of whether the device has additional functions (e.g. copying, fax transmission, and so on) and irrespective of whether the device prints in black and white or colour. Further, it is to be understood that in the present document the expression “recording medium” designates substantially any support upon which a printing device can print: for example, paper (in sheet or web form), cardboard, photographic media, and so on.